1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to cartons having a hinged top cover and more particularly to those cartons which have a hinged top cover that has a skirt portion which extends below the top surface of the carton and which has means for locking the lid or cover in position when closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reclosable cartons are common and are used for such products as cigarettes or ice cream or where the product which is contained in the carton is not used all at once. Typical examples of reclosable cartons which have a locking feature involving the front skirt of the lid are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,991 to Hughes issued Nov. 8, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,505 to Hughes issued Aug. 29, 1967, U.S. RE. No. 26,185 to Henry issued Apr. 4, 1967 and U.S. RE. No. 26,471 to Meyers issued Oct. 1, 1968.
With the exception of the Meyers patent, all have a locking flange affixed flush with the outer surface of the front panel which is undesireable for larger cartons. The interaction of the locking members is less positive where greater flexing of the panels can occur.
The Meyers patent employs a perforated locking panel which separates but leaves a rough edge and still results in one of the locking edges, the one connected to the cover, being affixed flush with the cover skirt which is less effective. There is a need for such a carton having a more positive locking feature.